I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change
by The Pink Panda17
Summary: Ikuto left Amu in search for his father, but Amu is in such a state of devastation that she loses all hope. Now a senior in high school, with the perfect friends, perfect family, and perfect life, Amu will learn that love is in the strangest places.
1. Chapter 1: Say What?

_Okayyyy, I know I should be working on You Jump, I Jump, but alas! I got a major case of writer's block! Did I mention that school and my social life are killing me? Sweatdrop_

_But, after reading chapter 44 of the Shugo Chara manga, this plot came to mind and I had to write it down before I forgot about it…enjoy!_

0.o.0

_A/N: Assuming that Amu was 12 or so in the manga, we're going to fast forward about 6 years…_

**Amu POV**

_6 years later…_

"No, this isn't right either!" I exclaimed, throwing the offensive sparkly pink barrette across the room. Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond remained perched on my dresser, sweat dropping as I frantically tore my room apart to put together a first-day outfit. My high school uniform was on top of my bed, freshly washed and ironed.

"Your hair is so cute when you put it in braids, Amu-chan, why don't you braid it?" Su requested. I looked into the mirror of my vanity, fingering my pink hair, which was a little past shoulder length.

"Hmmmm, maybe you're right Su. I always put my hair in barrettes anyways for the first day of school," I amended as I sat down on the seat of my vanity, parting my hair to begin braiding.

'_Maybe it's a good sign to be wearing a new hair style for Senior year, like a fresh start or something,' _I thought, deftly braiding my hair into pigtails. The mindless action let my mind free to wander.

It's been six years since I had seen Ikuto. Since I've even talked to him. I don't know what hurt me more: his declaration of love or his aloofness to not even send a measly post card. I remember the first year he was gone, I would cry myself to sleep every night, wishing Ikuto would just invite himself through my window and tease me to death like he always has done. But after two years of mindless waiting, I have given up hope of Ikuto's promise to return to me.

Because of this fact, middle school wasn't exactly pleasant for me. None of the other guardians went to my middle school except for Rima. I pushed away everyone who ever tried to come close to me and I soon became untouchable. Except for Rima. She has become my best friend, the person I can rely on for anything.

High school was different though. Once I accepted that Ikuto wasn't going to be coming back, I was able to make more friends. My "cool and spicy" reputation preceded me through high school, and I became known as the "cool girl": All the girls want to be friends with me; all the guys want to date me. But when I turned down every guy who asked me out, they learned to pretty much give up and to admire me from far away. That is, except Yuuki Takadeshi. He is "the man" on campus: captain of the football team, vice president of the Student Council, star of the basketball team, pitcher for the baseball team…and did I mention he was extremely good looking?

I can't count how many times I have turned him down between Freshman and Junior year. It's not like Yuuki was arrogant or full of himself, I'm just not very attracted to him. He's one of my best friends, but I don't see us getting anything past that.

And me? I found that if I keep myself busy I don't get sad about Ikuto: I'm president of the Student council, captain of the soccer team, varsity cheerleader captain, involved in every club possible, and the president of the drama club. I learned how to read music in memory of Ikuto, so I could keep a little part of him with me always. Sometimes I played flute for the band during the Christmas concert and such. Music was my guilty pleasure, and not a lot of people know I can play the flute, except for my best friends.

Rima liked to joke that I was the living, breathing heart of the school, but I just like to think of myself as proactive is all.

Once my hair was in tidy braids, I brushed my bangs out, setting them across my eyes the way I liked them. Then, I did my makeup, deciding to make my eyes smoky, with hues of black and grey. After a little concealer and pink lip gloss, I put on my uniform, smoothed it out, and put on a pair of cute sneakers.

I studied myself in the mirror and marveled on how my body has changed over the last six years. I've grown about five inches taller, bringing me at 5'4". I finally had made the awkward progression from girl to woman with long, slim legs, wide hips and a narrow waist, paired together with a generous bust-line. I've grown out my hair ever-so-slightly, but besides all the changes I was still the same Amu, I noted proudly.

"Amu, its 7:40 and you still have to eat breakfast and pick up Rima," Ran reminded me, floating near my head.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" I cursed, grabbing my backpack and my car keys off my desk and ran downstairs.

Mom and Dad were in the kitchen with Ami. Right when I walked into the kitchen, Mom and Dad pounced on me. Ami immediately spotted my charas and proceeded to chase them around the kitchen, her usual routine for the past eight years.

"It's Amu-chan's Eighteenth Birthday! Our little girl is growing up!" Mom exclaimed, squeezing the life out of me in a hug. Dad scooped both Mom and I into a bear hug.

"You're never, ever, ever leaving me!" Dad cried, still holding Mom and I hostage in a hug.

"Can't…breathe," I choked out, the air slowly leaking out of my lungs. Dad then finally let go, and then dashed to grab his camera.

"I made a special birthday breakfast for my special baby girl," Mom chimed, putting down a plate of fried eggs, sausage, pancakes, and bacon in my place.

"But Mom, I gotta be in school in twenty minutes, I can't possibly eat this much!" I whined.

"Eat as much as you want, I think you can be a little late on your birthday," Mom said sternly, and I couldn't possibly refuse when she held me by my shoulder to the chair.

I sped through my food, eating at least half of my plate to appease Mom. Once she approved that I had eat something, she let me go. I ran to my car in the drive-way (a Ford Focus, a sweet sixteen present), and revved the engine, taking off for Rima's house. Five minutes later, as I pulled into Rima's drive way, I was met with an exasperated Rima, tapping her toe impatiently with crossed arms.

"You're late," she said simply as she climbed into the passenger seat. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, my parents were keeping me hostage. Y'know, birthday stuff."

"It was your birthday today?" Rima asked, eyes- wide. I almost slammed on the brakes in shock. How could my best friend forget my birthday?

"Hahaha, just kidding!" Rima giggled, pulling out a cake and a plethora of big birthday balloons I didn't even see her put in the backseat. Is she a ninja or something?

"Not funny, Rima," I seethed, clenching the steering wheel. But, I couldn't help a small smile that stretched across my face, or the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

"How about we make a stop a Starbucks quick, my treat," Rima suggested. I grinned.

"You read my mind," I joked, pulling in to the nearest Starbuck's drive through. After that, we headed to school with our fresh cappuccinos.

I looked on the clock on my dashboard as we pulled into the student parking lot. 7:58. I sighed with relief. At least I wasn't going to be late on my first day.

I parked in the senior section, right next to Yuuki's car. Yuuki was sitting on the hood, talking to some of the football players. When he saw my car pull up, he smiled and jumped off quick, opening his trunk.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" he yelled as I got out of my car, Rima following close behind. Yuuki had a dark chocolate cake in front of him along with a million balloons, just like Rima had done.

"Aww, that's really sweet Yuuki," I cooed as I read the writing on the cake, '_To the prettiest girl in all of Japan, Happy Birthday!'_

I hugged Yuuki after he helped me put the balloons in the car. I loved it when I hugged Yuuki; it was very warm and comforting, like hugging a teddy bear. Right as I pulled away, the first bell rung.

"Aw shit! I forgot my summer reading! Dr. Silvia is going to kill me! See ya later Amu, Rima!" he yelled, running to his first class. I chuckled.

"Shall we then?" I asked Rima. We had the first two classes of the day together: AP Calculus and AP English.

"We shall," she answered, and we hooked arms to walk to Calc together. As I walked up in the hallways, a blur of people came up to me, wishing me a Happy Birthday, giving me gifts, flowers, balloons, baked goods…I wasn't kidding when I said my reputation proceeded me!

I was only barely able to get through the door as the final bell rang, the gifts weighing me down immensely. Mr. Negima chuckled when he saw me barely being able to come through his door, the gifts almost covering my face completely.

"Looks like Ms. Popularity is just barely on time," he teased. I like Mr. Negima, he's also the advisor for the drama club so I have a pretty good relationship with him.

"I try," I teased back, setting down my gifts.

Nothing extraordinary happened, Mr. Negima just passed out the syllabus and went over the class rules: the same exact spiel I have been hearing since Freshman year.

Once the bell rung, Rima helped me carry some of my gifts to my locker, and then we walked together to class. But, it seems like between my locker and my next class that I only accumulated twice as many gifts as I had before…when was this going to end?

AP English was the same, and I had a feeling things weren't going to get more interesting. Instead, I went through my cell and texted people, asking who wanted to get together for my birthday at my house, but I got the same reply: "Sorry, we're busy, we'll celebrate another time!" Even the Guardians! It got so frustrating that at one point I banged my head down on my desk with a _whap_, sighing. Everyone in the class looked at me, but once they saw I wasn't hurt (much), they continued to listen to the teacher.

Rima poked me with a pencil from behind, and I turn my body around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, pretending to be paying attention to the teacher.

"Ugh, nobody wants to celebrate at my house tonight," I stated dejectedly, playing with my pencil.

"Well, there's still me! How about we got to that club downtown, y'know, the Ritz! We're both eighteen, so we can get in, it'll be a lot of fun!" Rima piped, beaming in my direction. I smiled.

"That's prefect! Thanks for being such a good friend!" I squealed a bit louder than I should have. Ms. Bodeker looked towards us, peering shrewdly.

"Do I need to separate you girls?" she warned, giving us a harsh look.

"No Ms. Bodeker," Rima and I chimed.

After another skeptical look in our direction, Ms. Bodeker continued to go over the syllabus.

Ram, Miki, Su, and Diamond whizzed around my heard, each doing their own activity. Ram was expertly bouncing a soccer ball on her feet repeatedly, Miki was holding a miniature script and reciting lines, and Su was cooking up…what was it…cookies? Diamond wasn't doing anything, just watching her sister with curiosity.

"Guys, why are you so animated today?" I whispered, pretending to write down notes.

"I'm excited for the soccer team meeting!" Ram piped.

"Can't wait for the drama meeting!" Miki cheered, continuing to flash dramatic poses.

"And cooking club is going to be so much fun desu ~" Su said, whipping the cookie dough in a small bowl.

"Gah, why do I have so much stuff to do already, and on my birthday of all days!" I exclaimed silently, resting my head on my arms. But, a small smile reached my lips. Secretly, I was glad that I had so many things to do and that people looked up to me. It made me happy…well, as happy Ikuto made me.

Right when I was getting flashbacks of Ikuto, the bell saved me of that torture and signaled the end of English. Only two more periods until my next lunch period, which was awesome because I had all my friends in lunch today, including Rima and Yuuki.

I made a stop back at my locker to leave all my gifts, and then headed to AP Japanese. My other three close friends, Sora, Kagome, and Kanna. They were gossiping about the newest music teacher. Apparently, he was fairly young, in his early 20s, and incredibly handsome. It's rumored that he used to come to this school…hmmm…maybe I'll ask Utau if she knows who he might me.

Faster than I expected, lunch dawned upon me. Yuuki and Rima were right there waiting for me, a table set aside where all our friends were sitting. Balloons and gifts littered the table, and a cake was in the middle, set with eighteen candles. Yuuki quickly pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candles. I looked around to see if any teachers would scold him, but all the teachers looked on, small smiles on their faces. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday", even the quiet kids in the corner. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

'_I wish…to find someone who will love me for my true self. Not because they think I'm pretty or smart, but because they love me…they love Amu.'_

With that, I blew out the candles. Everyone applauded, and I smiled, grabbing the plastic cutting knife and asking everyone if they wanted a slice. By the time the cake was distributed, lunch period was over. I sighed, my stomach rumbling from lack of food. Maybe one of my teachers would let me nibble a bit in their class…

Government and Physics passed rather quickly. The teachers only passed out the syllabuses and then left us to our devices, so I chatted with Ram, Miki, Su, and Diamond about tonight, after school, and other things. Finally, I was stopping at my locker to put my gifts away, and on my way to my favorite class of the day: AP Musical Theory.

Last year, our teacher would just teach us the basics of reading music and then let us do whatever we wanted for the rest of the period. I loved to play my flute during this time; it was a great day to unwind after a stressful day.

Kagome had this class with me, so I walked in and sat at the desk next to her. We chatted until the late bell rung, and then the class turned quiet, waiting for the teacher to get to the front of the class. I was too engrossed in conversation to notice the teacher up there until he was writing his name on the board.

"Good afternoon class, I'm your new musical theory teacher, Mr. Tsukiyomi. Before we get down to business, let me take role…" he said monotonously. My head snapped up, and I slowly turned his way. I only know one person with that last name.

The girls were right, he was in his early 20s. He was about 6'2", slim but toned, and beseechingly handsome. He also had dark-bluish hair…

The breath was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. My lungs refused to work. It felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest, working overtime. I could feel my face first turn pink, then red.

"Yo, Amu, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kagome asked, concern seeping through her voice. I couldn't respond, my mouth wouldn't open. My mind was revolving around one thought:

'_Ikuto…here…in my high school…as my teacher…'_

He worked his way down the list, and finally to the H's

"…Higurashi, Takashi…Hinamori, Amu?" Ikuto asked in the same professional, monotone voice, as if he had never met me in his life.

As if we were never in love…

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed, getting out of my seat. Well, my mouth finally works, unfortunately at the wrong time. The pour down my face, and before I can humiliate myself even more, I run. I feel my chair fall to the tears ground as I sprint out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me.

'_Anywhere but here, anywhere but here, anywhere but here…'_ Ithought, that single thought repeating over and over in my mind. I could go to the student council lounge, but I didn't want people asking why I was skipping class and in hysterics. Finally, after much thought, I went to the parking lot and headed for my car. I turned it on and was about to peel out of there, but remembered that I was Rima's only ride home and she would NEVER forgive me if I left her stranded at school.

So I just turned on the radio to some rock and blasted the air conditioning. I looked in the mirror, hoping my makeup wasn't too smudged. Seeing that it was, I took out my makeup kit and retouched my eyes. Then, I just put my seat back and grabbed the brownies Rima made for me and placed them on my lap. I didn't really have much of an appetite after my episode, but maybe some food in my stomach would make me less prone to vomit.

I felt a little better after lying back with my eyes closed and munching. But then, I heard a tap on the window. I stiffened, and slowly opened my eyes.

Ikuto was outside the passenger side, leaning down so that he was looking at me through the window. I glared at him as much as I could with puffy eyes, and let down the window slightly so he could talk.

"Can I come in?" he asked, still not letting go of his professional façade. But, in his eyes I still saw a bit of concern.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I think it is very improper for a teacher to be in a student's car," I said with doe-like eyes, hoping I looked completely innocent. That finally broke Ikuto's professional façade.

"Don't give me that shit, just let me in," he pleaded, looking genuinely worried. After some deliberation, I unlocked the door, and he slid in, sitting in the passenger seat. An awkward silence passed between us, and I fussed with my bangs, because they got screwed up in my fit. I decided to break the silence.

"How did you know which car I drive?" I asked harshly, throwing the brownies into the backseat.

"I…saw you drive in this morning with Rima," he confessed.

"And why are you out here right now? Don't you have a class to teach _sensei_?" I demanded, emphasizing sensei. I saw him flinch from the corner of my eye.

"I had my teaching assistant take over after you left. And because I love you," he said plainly, as if it was a common fact.

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically, sniffling a little bit from all the crying I had done.

"Aw, how can I not love a cute, perverted kid like you?" he said softly, trying to touch my cheek. My mind was telling my hand to slap his warm touch away, but my heart told my mind to shut up.

"But I'm not a kid anymore, I'm eighteen," I whined, getting frustrated extremely fast.

Ikuto gave me the look over, you know, when you meet a guy for the first time and it feels like they're undressing you with their eyes. He took in a sharp gulp and said, "I noticed."

I finally slapped my hand away and crossed my arms across my chest, feeling extremely violated.

"Stupid perverted cat!" I screeched. He smirked. Then, his smirk turned into a smile. He took out a rather large box, wrapped in shiny gold paper and tied with a pink ribbon.

"I got you a birthday present, just something I got on the road. It made me think of you," he purred, trying to smolder me with his eyes.

"I don't want it," I refused petulantly, turning away from him. Just as I said this, the dismissal bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Rima would soon come looking for me and hopefully save me from Ikuto.

"That's too bad," Ikuto reprimanded, and then in the blink of an eye, he threw it in the back of my car. I was flustered. With all the balloons and gifts in the back, there is no way I would find it immediately!

"I-KU-TO," I bellowed, my hands balling into fists. Finally, I could see Rima on her way to my car and, bless her heart, with all the gifts that were in my locker. How could one person carry so many things?

My face was pink with rage at Ikuto, but he saw Rima too and saved himself from my wrath.

"I take this as my queue to leave. I'll see you tonight!" he piped cheerfully.

"What do you mean tonight??" I yelled back, seething. Only Ikuto could leave the supposedly perfect Amu this confused.

Rima made eye contact with Ikuto and her mouth turned into a silent "o". She then started walking faster towards my car and dumped everything in the trunk. I got out of the car and turned to her. She was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, but one look at my puffy eyes was all it took to tell her.

"It's all around the school that you had a fit in Ikuto's class," she said. I groaned. This is just what I need, for people to think I was loopy.

"Aw, it's okay Amu, everything will be just fine," Rima assured. Rima was the only person who believed full heartedly that Ikuto would come back for me. Of course she would say this.

I looked at the clock in the car quick and closed my door, locking up my car. "Quick! We gotta run or else we'll be late for hosting the soccer team meeting!" I hollered, pulling Rima along behind me.

If Ikuto took his sweet time to get back to me, who says I can't take my sweet time to get back to him?

0.o.0

_AHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED A DAY OF HOMEWORK FOR THIS! *SIGH*_

_Oh well, I think it was the right choice lol, because I thoroughly enjoyed this ___

_I'm not even thinking of updating until at least 10 reviews, so REVIEW!_

_-Love always,_

_The Pink Panda_


	2. Chapter 2: Chanel and Butterscotch Kiss

_Ahaha, I couldn't resist writing another chaper ASAP ____ I'm too excited!_

0.o.0

"I'm whipped, and the day isn't even over yet!" I huffed, backing the car out of reverse, Rima in the front seat.

"Haha, those freshmen are going to get the shock of their life once conditioning starts," Rima giggled.

"And I don't think any of the newbies for drama club even know how to sing, yet alone act," I joked, thinking on how my life was going to get far more complicated once the production of the musical "Little Women" goes on.

'_But what can get more complicated than a past lover just ambling back into your life, and to make things better, he's your TEACHER?_' I thought while knawing on my lower lip. I put a mixed CD into the player so I wouldn't have to talk anymore. Just a short moment later, I pulled up into Rima's driveway and she hopped out.

"Pick me up tonight at 8 so we can go the Ritz, okay?" she called over her shoulder, slamming the car door on her way out.

"Mhhhhm, okay," I replied, waving goodbye. She waved back, and with that I sped out of the driveway, anxious to get home. I didn't have any homework to do, and I think a nice bubble bath was in order before getting ready to go out. Maybe a nap too…

I smiled, eager to rest. When I pulled into the driveway, neither Mom nor Dad's car was in the driveway, and the house didn't look like there was anyone in there.

"Hmmmm, that's odd," I whispered, grabbing my backpack. I looked at all the gifts in the back and decided to get it tomorrow. I didn't feel like doing much, I was in a particularly lazy mood.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" I shouted as I unlocked the front door with my house key. Not a sound echoed throughout the house. This was extremely weird, my parents were always home!

A rumbling in my stomach tore me away from my pensive state. I ran for the kitchen, grabbing a soda and a small bag of chips. I was craving something salty…

Just as I was about to walk out the kitchen door, I saw something hung on the back of it. On one of the hooks there was a dress bag. Taped to the dress bag, there was a note:

-_Amu-chan!_

_Your Dad and I forgot that Ami has a piano recital tonight! Sorry we couldn't be there when you got home; we had to make some errands before Ami's performance. I made some food and put it in the fridge, just in case you get hungry later so you can heat it up. Rima called us last night, asking if she can take you to some restaurant downtown tonight…I don't remember what she called it…anyways, I told her you could go, so have fun tonight! Try and be back around one, okay? We should be back around ten…_

_Lots of love!~_

_-Mom and Dad!_

I slammed the note down on the counter top. It was one thing for everyone to desert me, but my own parents? There WILL be hell to pay! In my rage, I almost forgot about the dress conveniently hung behind the door. I took it off the hook and slid the plastic off, revealing the dress on the rack. I gasped.

It was stunning. It was a grayish bluish, with a fitted bodice, ruffles around the skirt, and a belt separating the bodice and the ruffled part. A zipper went down the front, tying the whole thing together. The hemline went to about halfway down my thighs, and the strap acted like a halter, going behind my neck.

"Ooh!" I squealed excitedly, running up the stairs, taking the steps by two. I immediately slammed my door and stripped down to my underwear. Once I got the right body part through the right hole, I zipped the front of the dress up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I loved my reflection! It showed someone sophisticated and sexy. I felt like I should be in "Sex in the City", drinking cosmopolitans and luring handsome men into my grasp. The bodice fit me like a second skin and clung to my curves perfectly. The padding in the bodice pushed my breast up slightly, adding an extra _oomph. _The short hem-line made my legs look longer, and made my butt look bigger…where did my mom find such a dress? Mom didn't know my dress size, and I don't think Rima remembers exactly what size I am…

I took off the dress over my head and searched for the collar, hoping to find a tag to see from which store it came from, but I couldn't find one. Not even a tag to tell me what size it was!

"Hmmmm, how curious," I mused, placing the dress on my bed. Shrugging, I grabbed a fluffy bath robe and headed for the bathroom. I turned the water on the hottest setting, lit some candles, and filled the tub with strawberry-scented soap. Once it was filled up, I took off my bathrobe and slid into the warm water.

"Mmmmm, this is nice," I sighed, resting my head against the rim of the bathtub, and closed my eyes, relaxing all the tension from my mind and clearing my mind.

0.o.0

_Two days ago…_

**Ikuto POV**

'_It's sorta nice to be home,'_ I thought, unloading the last of the big brown boxes that was in the moving truck into my penthouse. I looked out unto the spacious balcony from my living room, which showed a fantastic view of the downtown skyline. Sighing, I grabbed one of the beers that I got at the grocery store today and opened it, taking it out on to the balcony. I sat down onto one of the unpacked plush chairs I set up and propped my legs on the coffee table, unwinding after a day of travel. It's hard to believe two days ago, I was giving my last concert on tour in Madison Square Garden, which was sold out. After six years of touring on and off throughout the world, I think it would be my last concert for a while.

I took a swig from my beer, hoping to release the tension from my shoulders. I looked at the clock, which read 11:47. But yet, I wasn't tired. After so many years of touring, I've developed a routine for staying up all night and sleeping all day. I remember when I was in high school, I would stay up all night, roaming through the streets…

As I looked back to the night skyline, I thought of why I came back. I loved Japan, how couldn't I? It was my home. But I very much liked New York, and I wouldn't mind to have stayed there for a year or two. But, when my manager told me that I was free from any obligations to record a new record for as long as I liked, my thoughts were suddenly plagued with pink hair, golden eyes, and strawberries.

"Amu," I breathed, her name coming off my lips like a prayer. In another day, she will be eighteen, no longer a child. I've thought about calling her so many times during the tour, so close to hearing her pick up the phone so many times. I don't know how many letters I had written that had gone unsent. Well, actually I can. What's 365 times six?

But, it would be unfair to keep her hung up on me when I didn't even know the next time I would see her. This way, she would be able to grow up peacefully. After all, at twelve you really don't know what you want. If she wants me, then fine. But if she doesn't, I'll understand.

A vibration in my pocket interrupted my musings. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. On the screen blinked the message "_32 Unread Text Message_". I scrolled through the messages, half of them from members of the band, a couple from my manager, and one from Utau. I decided to open that one, and it said:

"_I've made all the arrangements. Everyone is so excited! Let's have lunch tomorrow at two! _

_-Utau"_

I smirked, and replied, recommending a café near my apartment. I then turned off my phone, not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the night. With nothing else to do, I turned to the various brown boxes littering my apartment and started unpacking. Once after everything was out of their box, I moved around the furniture and got everything in the right place. My manager had offered to hire people to do this stuff for me, but I wanted to do it myself. What else was I going to do?

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, I plopped down on the light blue designer couch. I looked at the clock on the wall, which read 2:07. I sighed, not even feeling a bit tired. Yoru had fallen asleep in his egg hours ago, tired from all the travel. I tried reading a book on Mozart, but I got bored and put it down. I got up, not knowing where I was going, and my hand twitched in my pocket, pulling out my car keys. I went out the apartment, locking the door behind me. I took the elevator to the garage, and unlocked the slick black BMW parked in my spot. Once I closed the door, I revved the engine and raced out. I wove through the cars on the highway and then took the exit that led me to the suburbs. I went through the backstreets, only semi-aware of where I was going. Before I knew it, I was parked outside a cute two story house, one that was engrained in my 24 year old memory.

I shut off the engine, remembering that it was obscenely early to be visiting Amu. I climbed out of the car, shutting the door closed softly behind me. Thankfully, my agility did not go with age, for I was able to climb unto her balcony easily. I jiggled the window softly, and found that the window was unlocked. I frowned; any pervert could've broken into her room as easily as I just did! I would have to talk to her about it…

I slipped into her room, soundlessly landing on the ground. My breathed hitched into my throat at the sight that lay before me.

Amu was asleep in bed, the sheets tangled around her legs. Her silky pink hair was in a short ponytail, and she wore a tight fitting blue tank top with small boxers. Scarlett flushed against her cheek from the hot summer night, her cherry lips parted slightly. Her pajamas put her assets on display quite nicely: her long legs, hour-glass figure, and quite generous…

'_Nononononononononononononono_,' my mind chanted, trying to override my natural instinct to ravage Amu. But, I don't think Amu would take too kindly to me molesting her in her sleep after not seeing her for six years. I think that's something I'm going to have to work up to if she's this sexy every night though…

Not thinking about it, I kicked off my sneakers quietly. Then, I turned on my phone, setting the alarm to 5 AM, and slid into bed next to Amu so that our shoulders were touching. I didn't want to disturb her from her sleep, so I kept my hands to myself. A couple minutes, as I was about to dose off, Amu rolled to her side, her wrist hitting against my chest. I woke up with a start, thinking that Amu had woken up. About to hop out of bed before Amu could clearly see me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze.

"Don't…leave," I heard Amu mumble. I slowly turned around to see Amu still asleep, limply holding onto my shoulder. Cautiously, I lied back down, returning to my position. Amu snuggles up to me, her arm resting on my chest and her leg hitching over my leg.

"Mmmmm…Ikuto, don't leave," Amu mumbled morosely, a single tear sliding from the corner of her eye. That single tear tore at my heart, and I wiped it away with my thumb softly.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere," I hummed, throwing my arm around the beautiful girl resting in my arms. She sighed, nestling her head into my chest.

"Better not…stupid cat," she whispered before falling into a deeper sleep. I chuckled, resting my chin on top of her head. Placing the covers over us, I rub soothing circles on her lower back. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand, which read 2:48. As I felt my eyelids grow heavy, I kissed the top of Amu's head, letting my world fade to black.

0.o.0

I woke up, feeling the vibrating in my pocket from the alarm in my phone. With a silent groan, I reach in my pocket and turn off my alarm. Knowing I have to leave before getting caught, I open my eyes fully, and look at Amu in my arms. We had grown more entangled with each other during the night, half of her body on top of me, my arms enclosing her to me in a protective hug. I loosened my arms, and disentangled myself carefully, leaving her in a deep sleep. I cover her with her quilt, and kiss her on the forehead. I could stare at Amu all morning happily, but I think that would cause some problems…

After I put back on my sneakers, I looked around her room, which was no longer bubblegum pink but raspberry red. One wall was completely covered in pictures. Some of them were baby pictures, and a lot of them were pictures of when she was in elementary school with the Guardians. I didn't see many middle school pictures, but the rest were of Amu in high school: Amu going to homecoming with friends, candid shots of Amu around school, Amu holding up a trophy while being carried by her soccer team, Amu dressed as a cheerleader with other cheerleaders in a restaurant, Amu in costume on stage doing dramatic gestures, Amu giving a speech at the school assembly, Amu hugging a sturdy football player happily…

I smiled. So Amu was able to grow up. She was living what people in America call "the American Dream". I looked by her bedside to see that there were her four charas, sleeping soundly in their eggs. I frowned. Amu still hasn't found her true self yet. But I'm not one to talk; I still had Yoru around…

I sat at her desk, which was messily organized. There were a bunch of post-it notes posted to a bulletin board, with times, dates and reminders. On her desk, there were folders labeled _Student Council_, _Soccer_ _Plays_, _Drama Club_, _Cooking Club_, _National Honor Society Budget_…

Did she have ADD or something? Doing so much stuff ought to kill her. As I was looking through her desk, I froze as I came across a folder labeled _Music. _Unable to contain my curiosity, I opened it to find a couple pages of sheet music filled out by hand. I played the music in my head, and smiled, finding it quite lovely. It was delicate and melodious. Who knew my Amu had a knack for music? I looked around for a musical instrument, and saw a silver gleam on her nightstand. Next to the charas lied a flute. I smiled. It suited Amu perfectly. Putting the folders back in order, I noticed a sheet of paper posted to the bulletin and squinted as I read it in the darkness.

**Schedule**

**1. AP Calculus**

**2. AP English**

**3. AP Japanese**

**4. Study Hall**

**5. Japanese Government Honors**

**6. AP Physics**

**7. AP Music Theory**

Hmmmm, so Amu was the studious type? I would have never imagined. One of the other post-it notes next to it read:

"_Ask Principal Otani at the student council meeting tomorrow if he knows who's taking over the music department."_

I didn't think much of it, until a brilliant mind popped into my head. '_If I want to spend time with my Amu, what's better than HAVING to see her a period a day?' _Wow, I have brought stalking to a whole new level. But, it was a pretty good idea…

I texted Utau, asking her which high school Amu went to, since she and Amu are good friends. Seeing the sun peek over the horizon, I sighed, knowing I HAD to leave now before I was caught. I climbed out the window, closing it shut softly. I leaped off her balcony and climbed back into my BMW, driving away and heading back to my penthouse downtown. A sudden stroke of inspiration hit me, and I knew what I could get Amu for another birthday present. I grabbed my phone and went through the contacts, until I found the right person. I held the phone up to my ear as I weaved through the traffic in downtown, the phone ringing.

"Thank you for calling Chanel's headquarters, this is Karl Lagerfeld's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, may I please speak with Karl? I want to call in a favor," I said in almost perfect English. I could hear the girl on the line gasp.

"THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Well then, I'm sure Mr. Lagerfeld will be glad to hear from you, please hold…"

I smirked. _'Things will indeed be interesting this year…'_

0.o.0

"Ouch…ouch…OUCH," I yelled, dropping the tweezers. I clutched my eyebrow in pain. Small tears gathered at the corner of my eyes.

"Why don't you just wax your eyebrows, Amu-chan?" Ran suggested, whizzing to pick the tweezers off the vanity. I took them and continued to reshape my eyebrows.

"Because-ouch-I-ouch-always-ouch-screw-ouch-up-ouch-my-ouch-eyebrows-ouch-when-ouch-I-ouch-wax," I replied, continuing to pluck my eyebrows. Deciding my eyebrows were satisfactory, I then blew dried my hair and applied makeup. I made my eyes look smoky and applied teal liquid eyeliner over it, matching my outfit. I put concealer on my face and applied cherry lip plumper, which made my lips tingle. I threw my dress on and put on my black Marc Jacob stilettos that Rima got me for my birthday one year.

I looked at myself in the full mirror, and I had to admit: I looked hot!

"You look so pretty Amu-chan!"

"That color goes great with your complexion! I'll use it in my next drawing…"

"Your eyes look really pretty right now desu~"

I smiled at the three charas floating around my head. "Thanks guys! Now let's have some fun!" I replied.

I looked at the clock, which read 7:50. I grabbed my purse and my car keys and head out for the car, driving for Rima's house. When I stopped at a red light, a car full of teenage boys pulled up next to me and whistled at me, waving and smiling. I smiled and blushed, the attention flattering me. I waved just as the light turned green, and I sped out of there, anxious to get to Rima house. Right at 8:00, I pulled into Rima's driveway, where she was waiting. Rima looked nice, her long hair flowing down her back. She wore a red mini-dress with black heels. She slid in and threw her purse in the back.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Then, she handed me a silvery package, wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"Aw Rima, you didn't have to," I gushed, curious as to what it was. She shook her head smiling.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you a present on your birthday? Geez," she huffed jokingly. I chuckled as I got on the highway to go downtown. We chatted like that the whole way to the club and fought over control of the stereo: I wanted it on the alternative rock station while Rima wanted it on the rap station (Of course Rima won because me physically fighting in the front seat=a ticket…don't ask).

Finally, we pulled into the club parking lot, which was packed full. I finally found a parking spot near the front. I checked my makeup in the mirror to see if it needed retouching and was about to grab my purse when Rima slapped my hand away.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled by Rima's behavior.

"Pretty girls like us don't need to bring money," she chided, putting on lip gloss. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't disagree with her. We walked up to the club, the outer décor very trendy and modern. Music made the club walls vibrate. I was surprised there wasn't a long line to get into the club. Actually, what shocked me more that there was _no _line to get into the club. I guess it was a weekday and all, but still…

Two big bouncers were at the club door. The glanced at us, and I think they nodded at each other in approval, for one of the bouncers unhooked the velvet rope and said, "Okay, you're in."

I smiled, excited for my first time in a club. As Rima and I walked into the dim club, we saw a bar, a few booths, and a huge dance floor.

But, there was absolutely NOONE in the club! I freeze.

"Rima…what's going on?" I asked puzzled. Then, in the flash of an eye, the lights on the dance floor shone brilliantly, and peopled popped out from the booths, from behind the bar…everywhere, yelling "SURPRISE!"

"EEK!" I exclaimed, right about to fall on my face when I felt someone catch me. I get back on my feet to see my savior, Yuuki.

"Happy birthday, ace," Yuuki teased hugging me. Finally, the reality of the situation sunk in, and I realized that nobody really left me out to dry on my birthday, but they were throwing me a party!

"I-I-I…don't even know what to say!" I exclaimed, looking at everyone crowding around me. All my friends from high school, Mom, Dad, Ami, the Guardians, and even Utau was there filling up the spacious club easily.

"How?" I asked, directed at Rima. Rima smiled and nodded at Utau. Utau smiled at me, "Well, the club owner is an acquaintance of mine, and he owed me a huge favor, so he gladly rented out the whole club for us tonight for free."

"Awwww, thanks Utau, you are the best!" I squealed, hugging her. Just as I was about to break away, I heard a voice behind me.

"But Utau can't take all the credit!" I heard what sounded like Tadase say. I turned around to see the Guardians gather around me: Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai, with smiles on their faces.

"You guys came? That makes me so happy!" I exclaimed, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much

"Nagihiko, shouldn't you be in New York performing?" I asked, curious. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I probably should, but I wouldn't have missed Amu-chan's eighteenth birthday for the world," he stated, smiling. I teared up, uable to contain my enthusiasm.

"And I don't think boarding school will notice if I come back a little late," Tadase joked, winking in my direction. He was about to speak to me when Utau came up.

"Tadase-kun, so good to see you!" Utau exclaimed, and then they got into their own little conversation…

"Amu-chan!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and Mom and Dad were standing right behind me smiling immensely.

"I'm so glad you're here on my birthday!" I said, smiling. Even if I was furious with my parents earlier, this makes up for things immensely.

"How could we leave you to yourself on your birthday? We would be horrible parents!" Mom amended, smiling when she saw my outfit.

"My, Amu, you look so grown up!" Mom cheered, looking over my outfit inquisitively. Dad just about popped a casket, tears streaming down his face.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!?!?!? MY LITTLE AMU-CHAN, COVER UP!" he cried, throwing his jacket over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, it really isn't that bad!" I mumbled self-consciously, aware of people staring at us because of the commotion now.

"Now, now, let her be, I think the dress really suits her, and if Mama says she can, she can," Mom chided, glaring at Dad. After a couple of seconds, he couldn't take the intensity and withered away, mourning to himself in a corner. A question popped to my head, leaving me a bit disturbed.

"But Mama, didn't you get me this dress?" I asked, hoping with all my heart she did…

"No, I did," I heard a deep voice rumble behind me as two warm hands grasped my shoulders. '_Please don't let it be…'_

"Ikuto-san, so nice to see you here!" Mom exclaimed, stars adorning her eyes. Oh no…!

"My pleasure ma'am," he replied politely, hugging me from behind. I struggled to get his arms to let me go, but his arms were literally made of steel. Mom did not react to our…_intimate…_situation, but continued to smile.

"H-h-h-h-how do you t-t-wo know each other?" I stuttered, flustered by both my Mom's casualness and Ikuto's hot breath on my neck.

"We've been talking on the phone for weeks, setting up the party," she explained. "In fact, it was Ikuto's idea to come up with a surprise party months ago."

My breath caught in my throat. I don't know what this all means; my mind fails to wrap my mind around the prospect. In the background, I vaguely notice a DJ appear on the turn tables to start playing songs, and that everyone is migrating towards the dance floor. Ikuto unwinds his arms from my waist and then takes my hand, leading me through the crowd.

"Let's go talk somewhere," he purrs, leading me to the VIP room. I hear whispers move through the crowd, on how Mr. Tsukiyomi is at Amu-chan's party, but I ignore them, only really registering a world where Ikuto and I exist. We walk into the VIP room, where there are a bunch of little couches set up, with barely anyone in the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ikuto asks as we sit down on the plush couch, leaving barely any room between us.

"Errrrr…virgin Daiquiri," I mumble, just throwing any drink out there. Ikuto smirks.

"Okay, be back," he says, heading over to the bar on the other side of the room. I just keep my blushing face down, fiddling with the hem of my skirt.

"Man, that dress looks better on you than I would've dream of," Ikuto complements, announcing me of his presence. I jump a little, and hear him chuckle. "Here," he says, handing me my drink.

"Thanks," I mumble weakly, taking the drink in my hands, sipping on it.

"How did you know my dress size?" I asked, setting my drink down on the table. He smirked.

"I just guessed. I've learned to pay close attention to detail…" he hinted, giving me a look over. I blushed even more, knowing what he was getting at.

"Stupid perverted cat!" I chastised, slapping him on the shoulder. Instead, he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer, grabbing my waist to set me on his lap.

"I-I-I-Ikuto, stop!" I yell, struggling to get off him. But when he puts his mouth at the conjunction of my shoulder and neck, I immediately give up, my limbs turning to jello. He kisses all the way up my neck to my ear.

"Have you fallen in love with me yet, sweet Amu?" he asked seductively, breathing on my neck. I couldn't answer, my breath hitched in my throat. My heart was stuttering, and I could feel Ikuto's mouth smirk on my skin.

"How about now?" he asked, his mouth moving to my cheek. I gulped, tensing up in his arms. Ikuto gathered up some of the material of the dress in his hand, then let go, running his hands along my upper back.

He moved his lips off my skin, disappointingly, but then, his lips were in front of my mouth, sheer inches away from my lips.

"How about…now?" Ikuto asked breathily, excruciatingly closing the space between us. Then, before I knew it, his lips were on my mouth, slowly burning my lips with intensity. At first, I fought him, hitting against his chest. But after a couple of seconds, I grew tired of fighting him, tired of disguising my feelings, and kissed him back. I wound my hands in his hair, enjoying the feel of his silky strands in my hands. Ikuto's hands were all over, slowly moving down from my back to my waist, my waist to my hips, and finally from my hips to my butt.

Lightning scorched, heat building through my body, starting at the bottom of my stomach. He tasted so good! Like…butterscotch, and sugar, with undertones of alcohol, but I think that's from the gin and tonic he was drinking earlier. I lost track of time in Ikuto's arm, I couldn't even tell you where we were. I could just tell you that it was just Ikuto and me, and that I wanted him, right there and then. But then, in a split second, Ikuto separated me from his lips, and disentangled us so that we were sitting far from each other as much as possible. I pouted, disappointed from the lack of contact, and I could've sworn I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Fix your dress a little," Ikuto mumbled, pulling my dress down a little so my hem wasn't as high up my thighs as it was just now. I blushed at the contact, but then brought my hands to Ikuto's shirt to button up the first couple of buttons I had unconsciously undone, smoothing his shirt of wrinkles. I felt his fingers tremble a bit as he grabbed my wrist, telling me it was enough. I smiled, glad I had this effect on him.

Then I heard a commotion outside the VIP room.

"I don't think we should go in there, Yuuki…!"

"Give me a break Rima, he's just her teacher, what do you think they will be doing?"

"Errrrrr…he's an old family friend of Amu family, maybe they're discussing something of importance…"

I almost laughed. Rima knew Ikuto almost as well as I did! Of course she was worried we would be doing something inappropriate. Finally, they came into the VIP room and came over to us.

"Amu, you about vanished from your own surprise party! It worried me a little bit-" Yuuki confided, but then his breath hitched in his voice and he couldn't talk. He did the same thing as Ikuto had done and looked me over, but it didn't feel as sexy as when Ikuto did it…it felt sort of evasive.

"A-amu, you look-" Yuuki gasped, but was interrupted by a hand jutting in front of him. I recognized the source immediately, as Ikuto stood up next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, or you can call me sensei," Ikuto introduced himself. Yuuki shook his hand dumbly. I don't think Yuuki realized how much I was freaking out because of Ikuto's arm around my shoulder, but I saw Rima mouth from the corner of my eye mouth, "Calm down." I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile to try and fool Yuuki.

"Nice to me you Mr. Tsukiyomi, I've heard a lot of things about you," Yuuki said distractedly, still looking at me. Ikuto cleared his voice, as to gain Yuuki's full attention. They had a conversation I think about…football?...yes, I think it was football. Ikuto's kiss kept replaying in my head, and Ikuto's warm arm around my shoulder only kept reminding me of what we just did. My cheeks grew pink, and I touched my swollen lips, almost not believing it myself.

"Amu-chan, are you okay? You look sorta sick, something bothering you?" Yuuki asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"I-I-I'm fine, let's go talk to people," I stuttered, grabbing my daiquiri and disentangling myself from Ikuto. Rima grabbed my arm as we walk out of the room and whispered softly enough so Yuuki wouldn't hear, "Tell me all about it later."

I swear from the corner of my eyes I saw Ikuto touch his lips, too.

0.o.0

I made my rounds around the room while sipping on my daiquiri, making small talk and gossiping about who and where…like it even really matters. Heck, I even danced a little bit, not really committed to the hardcore grinding my friends seemed to be into. Before I knew it, it was around 11:30, and the party was at its swing.

"Let's do the cake now!" Mom exclaimed, yawning into her hand. I knew she and Dad would have to go home soon to put Ami to bed, so I agreed. Mom whistled, and out of nowhere Utau was wheeling what looked like an extremely elaborate chocolate wedding cake out into the center of the club. The DJ immediately stopped spinning songs, and everyone looked on in awe. The cake was at least a foot taller than me, and many candles were lit through the tiers, even a few sparklers. The crowd "ooh"ed and "awwww"ed over the exquisiteness. Utau came over to stand next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Shit Utau, dramatic much?" I asked, freaking out. She smirked, very much like Ikuto's classic smirk.

"Chill out, you only turn eighteen once," she confided, winking. I smiled, as everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday". I heard the melodious strumming of the acoustic guitar close by to see Ikuto giving me a smoldering stare from a distance away as he strummed the strings. I smiled, closed my eyes, replaying everything that had gone over in my head the past day, and decided that I didn't want anything; I just wanted to stay here forever.

Let me tell you, that cake was a mother to blow out! I had to get Yuuki to lift me up to blow out the last tier! I was considerably light-headed after the whole business, and then went to the bar to ask for another daiquiri…then another…and another.

"Amu-chan, I don't think you should be drinking so much desu~" Suu cautioned, floating next to my cup. Suddenly, with chagrin, I realized that Ran, Miki, Suu, and Diamond really didn't go off to meet with the other charas like I thought they would've…they where there the whole time…

"Oh geez, did you see Ikuto and I…" I didn't have to insinuate any further, for all the chara's faces tured bright red. Except Ran's…this was surprising.

"Well, we knew you two would get together after all these years…" Ran stated reasonably.

"We are not getting together, it was just a in the moment kind of thing!" I defended, spazzing out. Then, I felt a tap on the shoulder as a fast song came on, and turned around, my drink in hand. I ran into Ikuto's well-toned chest, and looked up to see him smirking at me.

"You perverted kid you," Ikuto teased, taking the drink out of my hand.

"I'M the perverted one? Who was the one who sexually harassed me in the VIP room?" I asked, blushing at the memory. Ikuto's smirk has not faltered once.

"And you liked every second of it," he replied, hitting the nail right on the head. I blushed even more, my face growing red.

_WHAP._

"Oi, what was that for?" Ikuto whined, rubbing the side of his head.

"That's for being a hentai!" I screamed. His smirk went right off his face, replaced now with a genuine smile.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, smoldering me with his eyes. Unable to refuse him, I nodded.

He took both of my hands and led me out on to the packed dance floor. I noticed it was a particularly steaming song, which would probably lead to grinding. I froze.

"B-b-b-but I don't know how to dance," I stuttered, attempting to escape. He spun me around so that my back was facing him, and he pressed his chest to my back, holding on to my hips.

"Let me teach you then," he breathed into my ear, kissing my neck yet again, sending me to ecstasy…

_TBC…_ 0.O

0.O.0

_WHOOP, FOUR HOURS LATER AND I'M DONE!!_

_I hope my characters weren't too OOC, but they're bound to be because of the big time lapse lol._

_I don't even know what I'm talking about, so just review! Again, I'm not updating until 10 reviews._

_Love, the Pink Panda_

_P.S. Some people say it's only a 5 year difference between them, and some say more like 7, so I combined the two and decided on 6, so Amu is 18 in the story and Ikuto is 24. I'm going to say that Utau is around 20ish…_


End file.
